Heath, la souris Et moi
by Elorin
Summary: Pleine nuit dans un grand hôtel nippon... Pata est assis dans un couloir, n'osant rentrer dans sa chambre... Pourquoi? Oh c'est petit, gris et à moustaches. OS.


**Song:** Même si elle n'a rien à voir et que je ne l'ai pas écouté en écrivant... White Wind from Mr. Martin. So bio tea foule.

**Disclaimer:** Je réclame la souris.

**Note:** Il était 4h30 du matin, j'étais seule en compagnie d'une souris, toutes les deux dans ma chambre avec un carnet et un stylo... Merci mon chat xD J'espère que ça vous plaira, à l'origine je pensais écrire un mini chapitre 2 là-dessus mais je sais pas s'il y aura assez pour. On verra bien. Bonne lecture!

Ps: Me demandez pas pourquoi Heath vouvoye Pata... J'avais envie, j'ai fait un coup tu un coup vous... Et tout mis en vous. Il est nouveua, Pata c'est le vieux sage... Quoi comment ça c'pas une raison? Rabats-joie...

* * *

Heath, la souris... et moi.

J'adore les chats, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. J'aime les chats autant que la guitare. Mais là, cela ne m'empêche pas de le tenir à bout de bras pour le gronder. Le problème, c'est qu'il fait à peu près le même genre de tête que moi lorsque Yoshiki me hurle dessus «fichemwalapaixcausetoujoursçaminteressepasriendemandémwa».

Il est quatre heures du matin, dans un hôtel grand standing – merci Yoshiki – de Tokyo. Et mon imbécile de chat s'est épris de la lubie de me ramener une souris dans ma chambre. Je dépose le chat sur mes genoux avec un soupir et enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure, sans me soucier d'être assis au beau milieu du couloir. Oui, dans le couloir devant ma chambre, la porte fermée de celle-ci me séparant de la souris.

J'ai horreur des souris.

Je jette un coup d'oeil critique au chat qui ne semble pas se sentir concerné. J'aurais dû me méfier, après tout, c'est un cadeau d'hide. J'envisage un court instant d'aller le réveiller pour qu'il vienne récupérer le monstre – la souris, pas le chat – mais l'idée disparaît d'elle-même. Vous imaginez hide courir après une souris ? Moi oui, justement, trop bien.

**- Pata-san ?**

La voix est hésitante, encore jeune. Je relève la tête des poils de mon félin pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Heath qui est penché sur moi, sommairement habillé. Il me désigne son téléphone comme pour justifier sa présence à une heure tardive. Ou matinale.

**- Il y a un problème ?**

Son joli sourire simple est un peu entaché par un léger malaise. Face à moi ? Face à Yoshiki c'est habituel, face à moi plutôt étrange.

**-Il y a une souris dans ma chambre.**

Je lâche la phrase comme une bombe, sans moins de tranquillité que d'habitude. Pourtant, elle fait admirablement bien effet, il ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre. Il faut que j'arrive à me détacher de ce ballet pour me rendre compte qu'au troisième coup, ça y est, il parle.

**- Vous avez peur des souris ?**

**- Quand elles ne bougent pas, non.**

J'ai horreur des trucs qui piaillent en courant à toute allure. Exception faite d'hide.

**- Dans ce cas, où allez-vous finir la nuit ? Pas dans votre chambre ? Vous voulez que...**

Regard interrogateur.

**- Non, enfin... Je vous propose pas de partager ma chambre hein... Je... Vous voulez que je vous aide à chasser la souris ?**

Je n'y pensais même pas, tu t'es trahi tout seul, Heath. Je hoche la tête tout en faisant glisser mon chat au sol. Il ouvre la porte, entre sans hésiter.

**- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?**

**- Aucune idée.**

Il ressort et me regarde, surpris.

**- Mais venez !**

Il tient vraiment à ce que je rentre là-dedans ? En sachant que le monstre s'y trouve ? Il prend mon poignet et m'emporte de force dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte sur nous deux.

**- On la retrouve et je la sors d'ici, d'accord ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à me promener dans la pièce, au moment où je crie c'est que la souris est dans les parages,** je grommelle.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, tendu. C'est plus fort que moi, je guette le premier couinement. Je ne m'aperçois ainsi pas tout de suite qu'Heath me regarde, amusé.

**- Hm ?**

**- J'ai du mal à vous imaginer crier.**

Ce n'est pas la chose que je fais le plus souvent, en effet. Pourtant, lorsque « quelque chose » me touche aux épaules, je ne résiste pas. Je glapis. Je me retourne, reculant de quelques pas, cachant ma bouche de ma main et mon visage sous mes boucles. Je vois les yeux étonnés du bassiste, qui a toujours les mains dans le vide, à la hauteur des épaules.

**- Donc un aussi doux visage peut crier. On ne sait pas encore de quoi, mais...**

Je rêve ou il fait des allusions ? Toshiiii à l'aide ! Oui, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur hide ou Yoshiki. Il sourit mais n'insiste pas, se dirigeant vers les murs pour y chercher le monstre.

**- Tu es trop avec hide,** je rétorque, un peu gêné.

**- Hein ? Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Enfin, je... on...**

Il a violemment sursauté, se prenant la lampe sous laquelle il s'était penché, augmentant son trouble. Cela m'aurait bien donné envie de rire, mais étant moi-même debout comme un piquet au milieu de ma chambre d'hôtel... J'attends.

**- Pata-san...**

Le ton qu'il emploie m'alerte, c'est à peu près le même que prend Toshi pour annoncer une bourde du groupe à Yoshiki. Je me retourne, lentement.

Heath tient ma Gibson par le manche, et il faut bien admettre que le caisson oscille légèrement. Et que des bruits de pattes en émanent. Je crois que je suis devenu pâle.

**- Ne me dis pas que...**

Il grimace.

**- Je crois bien que si...**

Je recule d'un pas, deux. Mes genoux heurtent le lit. Boum. Noir.


End file.
